Napeun! Napeun Namja!
by donghyukbeby
Summary: Sebuah cerita mesum dengan pair HAEHYUK. / 'Siapa saja tolong..' batin Hyukjae merana / TIIIINNNN... BRAK! / "Kemarin, saat kau tidak masuk, ada murid yang dinyatakan meninggal karena kecelakaan." / " Hahaha! Wae? Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengusirku. Kau lupa? Aku ini hantu. Aku bisa kemana saja, sesuai keinginanku." / " Tubuhmu. Aku sangat mengiginkan tubuhmu." /
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Napeun! Napeun Namja!**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt Comfort**

 **Pair / Cast : HAEHYUK – Donghae is Seme, Eunhyuk is Ukee ^_^**

 **Warning : FF rate M lho.. yang gk suka adegan2 begituan mending gk usah baca deh.**

 **Little boundage. Little rape. Kwkwkwkwk.. selamat menikmati ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Zreess, zreess ( suara kereta)

" Haahhh~ hari ini benar-benar hari sialku ternyata. Ughh~~" keluh seorang namja manis dengan bibir terpout lucu setelah ia berhasil mendapatkan posisi –sedikit- nyaman di dalam kereta, tentunya setelah ia melewati ratusan orang yang berdesakan di dalam sana. Walaupun badannya terbilang kecil dalam ukuran namja, tetapi ia tetap tidak mau mengalah. Ia sudah lelah menjalani aktivitas sekolahnya. Kini, dalam perjalanan pulang, masa iya dia harus mengalah pada orang yang sama-sama egois dalam memperebutkan tempat berdiri. Bahkan jika sudah nekat, Hyukjae bakalan rela dan iklas bila harus mendorong nenek-nenek di pinggir sana. Kkkk~ ^_^'

" Uuughh.. seharusnya tadi aku pulang naik bus saja. Eommaa~" ini sudah kesekian kalinya Hyukjae mengeluh.

 **Greb**

" Eoh?"

Hyukjae – namja manis itu- terkejut karena sesaat ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menempel di pantatnya. Namun ia tidak mau ambil pusing. Mungkin tidak sengaja, pikirnya polos.

 **Greb**

Nyuuuutt

" Eenghhh.. emph!" Hyukjae sempat melenguh. Namun sejurus kemudian ia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Sialan! Di saat-saat seperti ini pantatnya seperti diremas. Ini pelecehan!

Benar saja, saat salah satu tangan Hyukjae merembet ke belakang, ternyata ada sebuah tangan -yang seenak jidat si pemilik tangan- menempel indah di pantatnya. Bahkan kini tangan itu mulai meremas-remas salah satu bongkahan pantat miliknya itu. Tentu saja hal ini harus dihentikan. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengusir tangan itu. Dan berniat beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Belum ada satu langkah, tubuhnya ditarik oleh seseorang. Tentu saja Hyukjae berontak. Namun sepertinya kekuatan lengan-lengan yang menariknya tersebut terlalu kuat.

 _'Siapa saja tolong..'_ batin Hyukjae merana. Pasalnya sekarang bukan hanya pantatnya saja yang digerayangi, namun leher yang menjadi bagian tersensitifnya pun juga ikut diendusi oleh orang mesum itu. _'Sial! Sial! Sial! Hiks, eomma~'_

" Emh, lepashh.." bisik Hyukjae pada si pelaku. Ia mencoba memelankan suaranya agar tidak terdengar oleh yang lainnya. Hyukjae pun berusaha untuk melihat siapa orang yang berani memperlakukannya seperti ini. Namun sesaat kemudian matanya terbelalak saat mengetahui siapa orang tersebut. Yang tak lain adalah Lee Donghae. Seorang namja tampan yang terkenal 'bad boy' di sekolahnya. Pantas saja sedari pagi tadi ia selalu merasa ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya. Ternyata Lee Donghae.

" Donghaeehh.." sekuat tenaga Hyukjae berusaha untuk tidak mendesah. Tubuhnya bahkan menggeliat-menggeliat agar bisa terlepas dari jamahan Donghae.

" Ssstt.. tenang dan nikmati saja, Hyukkie chagi"

 **LICK**

" Engh~" bukan hanya mengendus. Donghae kini tengah menjilati cuping telinga Hyukjae.

" Kau benar-benar harum sayang."

Sumpah! Kali ini bulu kuduknya berdiri semua saat mendengar suara Donghae. Menggelikan! Namun nikmat~ PLAK! SADAR Lee Hyukjae! Kau sedang –hampir- diperkosa saat ini.

Keadaan saat itu yang memang sudah tidak nyaman, kondisi kereta yang penuh sesak dan gerah, menambah suhu badan Hyukjae meningkat. Apalagi tangan yang sedari tadi meremas-remas pantat Hyukjae, kini bergeser ke atas. Mengusap-usap perlahan tubuh bagian depan milik Hyukjae. Bertepatan dengan jari-jari Donghae yang hendak membuka kancing seragam Hyukjae, kereta berhenti. Mereka telah tiba di stasiun. Mendapatkan peluang, Hyukjae segera mendorong keras Donghae ke belakang. Ia pun segera melarikan diri.

" Yak! Tunggu!"

 **Drap, drap, drap.**

" Mwo? Dia mengejarku? Aish eotohkae?"

Panik! Hyukjae panik! Ia terus berlari.

" Yak! Lee Hyukjae!"

" Kyaaaaa!"

" Kau tidak akan kulepask.."

 **TIIIINNNN...**

 **BRAK!**

" Hosh..hosh.. hosh.." Hyukjae menghentikan larinya dan menengok ke belakang. Matanya membulat saat melihat tubuh Donghae terpelanting ke pinggir jalan.

" Do-Donghae?"

Jujur, saat ini ia sangat ingin menolong teman satu sekolahnya itu. Namun rasa takut masih melingkupi dirinya mengingat apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh Donghae kepadanya. Matanya pun berair.

' Mianhae.. mianhe..' Hyukjae berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian..

Setelah insiden di kereta lusa kemarin, Hyukjae memutuskan untuk tidak berangkat sekolah. Ia masih takut bila harus berhadapan dengan Donghae lagi. Namun karena hari ini ada ujian harian, maka dengan sangat amat terpaksa Hyukjae berangkat ke sekolah. Ia bahkan tidak memberitahu orang tuanya tentang kejadian itu.

" Hyukkie kau darimana saja?" tanya Sungmin teman sebangku Hyukjae saat ia sampai ia di kelas.

" Aku sakit Minimi." jelas Hyukjae singkat. Bukan berniat untuk sombong, namun hari ini Hyukjae merasa malas untuk berbicara.

" Jinja?"

" Ndee, tapi sekarang sudah sembuh kok." Hyukjae tersenyum dengan terpaksa.

" Syukurlah"

" ... "

" ... "

" Hyuk."

" Hm?"

" Kemarin, saat kau tidak masuk, ada murid yang dinyatakan meninggal karena kecelakaan."

 **DEG**

Aktivitas hyukjae sedari tadi –bermain hape- terhenti seketika. Ingatannya berputar balik pada kejadian dua hari yang lalu. Dimana ia melihat Donghae tertabrak mobil hingga terpental jauh. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

 **' Jangan-jangan..jika memang benar dia, maka aku tidak akan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri. Tapi.. itu pasti Donghae.'**

" Uk.."

" Yuk"

" Hyuk?"

" Hyukjae!"

" Ah? Iya? Iya, ada apa?"

" Kau melamun rupanya."

" Hehehe, aniya. Mianhae Minimi. Lalu, siapa nama.."

 **TEETTTT... TEETTTTT...**

Bel masuk berbunyi, membuat Hyukjae mengurungkan pertanyaannya dan bersiap untuk mengikuti pelajaran. Namun, jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia benar-benar memikirkan keadaan pemuda mesum itu.

 **SKIP~**

" Haaahh~ pulang malam lagi." Gumam Hyukjae dalam perjalanan pulang menuju rumahnya. Namun sedari tadi ia merasa ada yang aneh. Seperti ada yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Sesekali ia menengok ke belakang untuk melihat siapa orang itu. Tapi tidak ada siapapun. Bulu kuduk Hyukjae pun berdiri. Karena takut, Hyukjae memutuskan untuk mempercepat langkahnya.

 **BRAK!**

" Eomaaa! Aku pulang!" dengan nafas terengah-engah, Hyukjae membuka pintu dengan tidak santainya. Bahkan ia langsung menuju kamarnya, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari sang eomma.

" Hyukkie, kau sudah makan?" tanya eomma Hyukjae sekali lagi. Namun tidak ada jawaban apapun dari anak manisnya tersebut. " Kenapa anak itu?"

 **:: Hyukjae POV ::**

" Uuughh.. kenapa aku jadi merinding begini ya? Hiks, eomma, Hyukkie takut~ eothohkae? Sebenarnya siapa yang sedari tadi mengikutiku? Haaahhh.. sudahlah, untung saja aku sudah sampai rumah. Tidak mungkin kan orang itu mengikutiku sampai ke dalam kamar ini?" ujarku seraya menyelimuti tubuh rampingku. Tidak peduli masih memakai seragam, aku memutuskan untuk tidur saja.

Ada apa ini? Kenapa perasaan ini muncul lagi? Kusibak cepat selimutku. Kupandangi setiap sudut kamarku.

" Tidak ada siapa-siapa disini. Uughh, kenapa aku jadi paranoid seperti ini sih?" kembali kuputuskan untuk tidur. Aku tidak mengerti ada apa sebenarnya? Aku bahkan tidak menonton film horor. Tetapi kenapa aku selalu merasa ada seseorang yang memperhatikanku? Sudahlah Hyuk. Tidur, tidur, tidur.

 **:: Hyukjae POV End ::**

 **SKIP**

" Engh.. Hooaammm... sudah pagi rupanya." Hyukjae mengerjapkan mata dan menggeliat. Namun disaat ia membalikan badannya kesamping, matanya membulat.

" Aku pasti mimpi." Gumamnya.

" Morning, Lee Hyukjae."

" Do-Donghae?"

" Yes my dear."

" ... "

" ... "

" ... "

" Waeyo Hyukkie? aku tampan bukan?"

" Kau.. kau! Bagaimana bisa kau masuk ke kamarku!" tanya Hyukjae dengan sedikit berteriak. Ia pun segera mendudukan tubuhnya. Pertanyaan Hyukjae tidak segera dijawab oleh Donghae. Namja itu malah mempoisiskan tubuhnya dengan nyaman disamping Hyukjae.

" Yak! Jawab aku!"

" Sssstt.. kau berisik sekali chagi."

Karena geram, Hyukjae bangkit dari kasur dan dengan kasar menyeret Donghae untuk berdiri. ' Ugh, kenapa tubuhnya berat sekali.'

Alih-alih berhasil, badan Hyukjae malah terpelanting ke depan karena tarikan dari Donghae. Sehingga mau tidak mau ia jadi memeluk si namja ikan itu.

" Dong..hae.."

Terpesona. Mata yang sendu itu mampu mengikat perhatiannya.

" Nde, Hyukkie.."

" ..."

" Wae? Terpesona, eoh?"

Dengan bodohnya –tapi imut- Hyukjae mengangguk. Membuat Donghae tersenyum geli.

" Apa kau berniat untuk... melanjutkan aktivitas kita di kereta waktu itu? Hm?"

 **Deg!**

" M-mwo?" lagi-lagi matanya membulat lucu. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia suka sekali melakukan hal itu.

Sekilas, kejadian-kejadian tiga hari yang lalu muncul lagi di pikirannya. Sesak dan gerahnya berdiri dikereta, cumbuan Donghae, hingga kejadian dimana tubuh Donghae terpelanting di jalan raya.

Dengan cepat, Hyukjae beranjak dari posisinya –di atas tubuh Donghae-.

" Kau!"

" ..." Donghae diam menunggu kata-kata apa yang akan dilontarkan Hyukjae.

" K-kau.. sudah mati.."

" ..."

" D-Donghae, kau.. sudah mati bukan? Ke-kecelakaan itu?" pandangan Hyukjae mulai mengabur. Selain air mata yang menggenang di kedua bola matanya, kepalanya juga tiba-tiba terasa pusing.

" Nde. Aku memang sudah mati. Dan asal kau tau..." Donghae menggantung kalimatnya. Bahkan seringaian muncul di wajahnya kini.

" Aku.. akan membalas dendam, kepadamu, Hyu-kkie.." itulah kata-kata yang terakhir didengar oleh Hyukjae. Karena seketika itu juga, pandangan Hyukjae menggelap. Tubuh ramping itu jatuh dan tergolek tak berdaya di lantai kamarnya. Dan, Hyukjae pinsan.

.

.

" Dia sudah bangun."

" Syukurlah.."

" Hyukkie? hyukkie?"

" Gwaenchana sayang?"

Sayup-sayup, suara kekhawatiran dua orang namja yang tak lain adalah orang tua Hyukjae terdengar di telinga namja manis itu. Ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya dengan perlahan. Setelah beberapa saat, kesadarannya mulai pulih. Ia pun memandangi kedua orang tuanya dengan tatapan heran.

" Appa? Eomma?"

" Syukurlah kau sudah siuman sayang. Kami benar-benar khawatir padamu. Sebenarnya ada apa Hyukkie? Apa yang telah terjadi? Apa kau sakit, hm? Kepalamu pusing? Eomma menemukanmu tergeletak di lantai pagi tadi. Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?" begitulah serentetan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Mrs. Lee.

" Ternyata aku pinsan. Hmm.. Gwaenchana eomma. Sepertinya Hyukkie hanya kecapekan. Tapi sekarang sudah baikan kok. Jangan terlalu khawatir nde, eomma." Jelas Hyukjae sembari tersenyum, berharap eommanya tenang dan tidak khawatir lagi.

" Bagaimana bisa eomma tidak khawatir. Kau anak eomma satu-satunya. Anak eomma yang sangaaaattt manis. Kkkk~"

" Ish, eomma!"

" Hahahahaha! Lihat itu honey, wajah Hyukkie memerah. Kau memang pandai menggodanya." tawa Mr. Lee.

" Ish~ kalian jahat! Uugh!" karena malu Hyukjae pun membalikan badan membelakangi kedua orang tuanya. Tak lupa ia naikan selimut tebalnya sampai ke kepala. Lucu sekali. Model ngambek seperti anak kecil.

" Aigoo, aigoo.. anak eomma malu eoh? Sini, sini eomma cium." Mrs. Lee semakin menjadi (?). Dengan gemas, ia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Hyukjae. Agar anaknya mau berbalik lagi. Namun sepertinya Hyukjae tidak akan mengalah kali ini. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak kalah dengan eommanya.

" Hahahahaha! Sudah, sudah. Hentikan itu. Biarkan Hyukkie istirahat yeobo. Kau ini.."

" Hhhmmmhh, arraseo~" dan akhirnya kedua orang tua Hyukjae pun meninggalkannya sendiri. Tepat setelah pintu ditutup, suara seorang laki-laki menyapa indra pendengaran Hyukjae. Membuat Hyukjae mau tak mau menoleh ke asal suara.

" Dasar anak eomma." Suara ejekan itu begitu Hyukjae benci. Ia pun menatap garang si pemilik suara.

" Kau! Kenapa kau masih di sini? Pergi!"

" Hahaha! Wae? Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengusirku. Kau lupa? Aku ini hantu. Aku bisa kemana saja, sesuai keinginanku."

" Kau.." Hyukjae benar-benar dibuat geram saat ini. " Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

" Ck! Kenapa masih bertanya? Tentu saja kau."

" Eoh?" mata Hyukjae membulat. Tanda bahwa ia tidak mengerti.

Sebenarnya Donghae merasa gemas dengan ekspresi yang dikeluarkan namja manis di depannya itu. Tapi demi misinya, dia harus mengurungkan niatnya tersebut.

" Kau. Yang kuinginkan sekarang ini adalah kau."

" ..."

Donghae yang tadinya bersender pada dinding kamar kini mulai mendekati Hyukjae yang terduduk di ranjang. Entah karena loading otak Hyukjae memang lama atau apa, Hyukjae bahkan tak menyadari bahwa jarak antara Donghae dengan dirinya kini sudah semakin menipis. Ia bahkan tak memberikan respon apapun saat Donghae mulai menaiki ranjang miliknya itu. Hyukjae hanya memandangi Donghae. Namja maskulin itu perlahan-lahan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh si namja manis. Berbisik dengan perlahan namun terdengar... mmhhhh... begitu.. eksotis.

" Tubuhmu. Aku sangat mengiginkan tubuhmu, Hyukkie."

 **LICK**

 **Deg.**

" Engh.."

 **BRUK!**

Setelah menjilat telinga Hyukjae dan mendengar suara lenguhan yang dikeluarkan oleh namja manis itu, libido Donghae mulai terbakar. Ia pun mendorong kasar tubuh ramping itu. Menindihnya dan tanpa babibu lagi, Donghae melumat bibir Hyukjae.

" Emmpphhh.. ahhh.. engghhh.."

Sruuulppp..

Setelah berhasil membuka belahan bibir Hyukjae, Donghae menjulurkan lidahnya. Menjilati setiap sudut ruangan di mulut Hyukjae. Bahkan suara hisapan yang dilakukan Donghae pada lidah Hyukjae terdengar begitu eksotis.

" Aaaahhhh..haahhh..hahhh.."

Hyukjae tak tahan. Ia butuh oksigen. Dengan keras ia menepuk-nepuk dada Donghae. Wajahnya memanas.

' Bagaimana bisa ia melakukan ini? Bagaimana bisa ia tidak terlihat oleh siapapun namun dapat kusentuh. Bahkan lidahnya.. ugh~' begitulah isi pikiran Hyukjae sesaat ia mengambil nafas tadi.

" Well, tidka buruk juga." Donghae mengusap sudut bibirnya. Dan seringaian kembali tercetak di wajah tampannya.

" Jangan pikir ini akan berakhir dengan cepat Hyukkie. karena kita akan melewati waktu-waktu yang menggairahkan disini. Dikamar ini."

Tidak menunggu lama, Donghae melucuti paksa pakaian Hyukjae. Namja manis itu memang meronta habis-habisan. Bahkan ia berteriak-teriak meminta tolong. Namun tak ada satupun yang dapat mendengar suaranya. Ini karena ulah Donghae. Ia dapat membuat kamar Hyukjae kedap suara hanya dengan sekali jentikan jari. #sumpah author ngarang.

" Hentikan, kumohon, hiks.."

Tak peduli pada isakan Hyukjae, Donghae tanpa persiapan apapun segera memasukan miliknya yang tegang ke dalam lubang Hyukjae.

Perih. Tentu saja. Hey! Hyukjae masih perawan asal kau tau! Lubang yang masih sempit itu, tanpa persiapan, tanpa lube, dimasuki oleh benda tumpul yang ukurannya WOW seperti itu. Siapa yang tidak akan menjerit kesakitan? Kau juga tau rasanya bukan? Sakit. Perih. Seolah-olah tubuhmu dibelah menjadi dua secara paksa. Belum lagi, dinding-dinding lubang Hyukjae yang sifatnya kering, harus menerima setiap gesekan kasar dari penis milik Donghae. Sudah pasti rasanya..

" Hiks. Hentikan! Appo! Eomma! Appa! Hiks.. appo Donghae!"

" Ughh nikmat. Tapi.. ke-kenapa sedikit perih?" karena merasa ada yang aneh, untuk sesaat Donghae mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam lubang Hyukjae. Ia tidak peduli pada darah yang telah merembes keluar dari lubang Hyukjae. Ia malah sibukk membasahi penisnya dengan salivanya. Setelah siap, ia masukan kembali penis miliknya. Dengan menciumi bibir Hyukjae, Donghae menggerakan pinggulnya dengan keras. Sehingga ujung penisnya mampu menumbuk titik kenikmatan Hyukjae. Membuat semua rintihan kesakitan Hyukjae berubah menjadi erangan nikmat.

" Akh! Akh! Akh! E-enak~.. emmhh... ahh.. Haehhh.." jemari Hyukjae mencakari punggung Donghae karena tak bisa menahan gejolak dalam dirinya. Ini terlalu nikmat. Ingat, Hyukjae adalah pemula. Ia bahkan baru tau kalau seks bisa seenak ini.

" Eemmmhhhh.. yessss... lagiihh.. disanahh.."

" nikmat bukan? Rasakanlah bagaimana penisku berulang kali menumbuk prostatmu. Ahhh.. dan jangan khawatir, ini akan berlangsung lama, sayang."

J **LEB, JLEB, JLEB.**

.

.

 **TBC**

haaaahhhhh akhirnya jadi juga part satunya. cha~ mianhae atas kekalapan author. ini hanya cerita fantasi yang terlalu dibuat-buat oleh author. bwakakakakak. semoga suka ndeee.. mian kalau bahasanya gak bagus. kan lagi belajar. gak papa doongs.

last word.. review please. ***BOW***


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Napeun! Napeun Namja!**

 **Chapter : 2**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt Comfort, Fantasy.**

 **Pair / Cast : HAEHYUK – Donghae is Seme, Eunhyuk is Ukee ^_^**

 **Warning : FF rate M lho.. yang gk suka adegan2 begituan mending gk usah baca deh. Little boundage. Little rape. Kwkwkwkwk.. selamat menikmati ^_^**

 **Oh ya, ini cuma imajinasi dari author doang kok, jadi anggap aja kalo hantu (Donghae) bisa menyentuh apa saja. Termasuk menyentuh Hyukjaenya. Hihihi..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" Nikmat bukan? Rasakanlah bagaimana penisku berulang kali menumbuk prostatmu. Eerrgghh ! Dan jangan khawatir.. emh.. ini akan berlangsung lama, sayang.." seringai setan tercetak jelas di wajah Donghae. Pinggulnya bergerak keras tanpa henti.

 **JLEB, JLEB, JLEB!**

" Akh! Akh! Oooohhh! Haehhh! Emh! Enghh! Oooohh! Iyaahhh.. iyahh.." Hyukjae mendesah keras karena tusukan Donghae. Pikirannya melayang-layang. Kenikmatan yang dirasakannya benar-benar membuat bibirnya tidak bisa dikontrol lagi. Tubuhnya menggelinjang, kedua tangannya menggenggam erat seprai yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi itu. Sensasi gesekan kasar penis Donghae benar-benar tidak bisa ia tolak sedetik pun. Walaupun awalnya ia meronta, menolak mentah-mentah saat akan disetubuhi oleh namja –hantu- tampan itu. Terutama disaat sesuatu yang tumpul itu selalu tepat mengenai gumpalan daging miliknya. Menumbuknya berulang kali dengan keras dan kasar.

" Eugghh! Uughhh! Nik..matthh bukanhh, Hyukkiehh?" suara berat yang dikeluarkan Donghae semakin membuat tubuh Hyukjae meremang.

" Emmhh, akuh.. engghhh.. Haeehh.. akuuuhh.."

Mengerti bahwa Hyukjae akan keluar, tangan Donghae segera mengocok penis eksotis milik Hyukjae dengan kecepatan yang sama dengan gerakan pinggulnya saat ini.

" Aaakkhh! Iyaaaaaahhhh! DONGHAEEEHHH!"

 **CROT! CROT! CROT!**

" Hosshh..hosh..hosh..." tarikan nafas Hyukjae yang memburu terdengar begitu sexy di telinga Donghae. Maka dari itu, tidak peduli namja manis yang sudah diklaim menjadi miliknya itu membutuhkan istirahat, dengan seenaknya Donghae mengubah posisi Hyukjae yang tadinya terlentang, kini menjadi menungging. Tentu saja hal itu membuat penis tegang yang sedari tadi tertancap dibokong sintal Hyukjae terlepas.

" Aku belum keluar sama sekali, chagi. Jadi.."

 **JLEB!**

" AAKH!"

" Ughh.. kau tidak boleh tidur dulu.. eemmhh! karena aku.. masih menginginkannya."

 **JLEB! JLEB! JLEB!**

" Eenggh.. sudaahh.. kumohon.. kumohon.. kyaahhhhh!"

Sama seperti sebelumnya, gerakan maju mundur Donghae begitu kencang dan kasar. Namun bedanya kali ini, lubang Hyukjae sudah licin karena Donghae telah mengoleskan sperma yang dikeluarkan Hyukjae ke dalam hole sexy itu sesaat sebelum ia mulai penetrasi lagi.

" Ooohh! Damn it!"

" Ah! Ah! Ah! Iyaaahhh.. lagihh.. lagih... disanaaahh.."

Donghae tersenyum mendengar erangan Hyukjae. Ia tidak menyangka kalau akan senikmat ini menyetubuhi Hyukjae. Tau begitu, kemarin saat di kereta ia tidak akan melepaskan Hyukjae begitu saja.

" Akhh! Haeh.. aku.. mau.. keluaaarhhh.. Akh!"

Donghae tidak mengindahkan omongan Hyukjae. Namja tampan itu malah meraih rambut pendek Hyukjae sehingga kepala namja manis itu terangkat. Dengan cepat Donghae melumat bibir plum merah yang terbuka itu dengan penuh nafsu.

" Eeemmpphh.." desah keduanya. Hyukjae semakin terlena saat Donghae menjulurkan lidahnya. Mengabsen setiap benda yang ada di mulutnya.

" Enngg.. jebal.. Donghaehh.."

" Tunggu.. aku jugaa akan... ahh.. shit! Damn it !.. nikmat.." merasa akan mencapai klimaks, gerakan Donghae membabi buta. Bahkan Hyukjae sampai terdorong-dorong ke depan karenannya.

" Ooohhh..! Oh my God! NGGGGAAAAHHHH!"

" Uuugghh! Hyukjaeeeeehhh!"

 **CROT! CROT! CROT! CROT! CROT!**

.

.

.

Pagi harinya...

Hyukjae mengerjapkan matanya, ia mencoba untuk menggeliat sama seperti yang biasanya ia lakukan saat bangun tidur. Namun rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba mendera berpusat di bagian selatannya membuat namja ringkih itu mengurungkan niatnya itu. Bahkan air matanya mengalir begitu saja.

' _Ugh, hiks.. appo..'_ tangis Hyukjae dalam hati.

" Kau sudah bangun, manis?"

Deg!

Suara ini.. suara yang sudah Hyukjae kenal beberapa hari ini. Hyukjae pun menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Benar saja. Disana, di sisi kirinya, ada Donghae yang tengah berbaring ke samping sambil mengamati dirinya.

" Kau.." suara Hyukjae benar-benar serak.

" Yes, my dear."

" Hiks.."

" ..."

" Hiks.. hiks.. hiks.." Hyukjae menangis tanpa sadar. Tangannya berusaha mengangkat selimut lebih tinggi agar mampu menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Perasaan malu, kecewa dan marah semuanya bercampur aduk.

" ..." Donghae tidak berkata apapun. Hanya menatap Hyukjae dengan tatapan tanpa arti. Ia tahu apa yang dirasakan Hyukjae, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Donghae telah menganggap Hyukjae lah yang membuatnya seperti ini. Semua ini berada di luar dugaannya. Ia tidak pernah mengira kalau kejadiannya akan seperti ini. Menajadi arwah seperti sekarang ini, sama sekali tidak pernah terbesit dalam pikirannya.

 **:: Flashback :: Donghae POV ::**

" Yak! Lee Hyukjae!" ini benar-benar menarik. Namja manis itu, benar-benar membuatku gemas. Aku terus meneriaki namanya sepanjang kami berkejar-kejaran.

" Kyaaaaa!"

Lihat? Dia bahkan berteriak seperti wanita. Sungguh menggemaskan. Membuat bibirku menyungkinkan senyum yang tidak pernah luntur dari wajahku. Pokoknya, aku harus mendapatkan namja itu. Bagaimanapun caranya.

" Kau tidak akan kulepask.."

 **TIIIINNNN...**

 **BRAK!**

" Uughh!"

Aku tidak tau bagaimana kejadiannya. Yang pasti, teriakanku itu terhenti secara tiba-tiba saat tubuhku serasa dihantam sesuatu. Bahkan aku terpental beberapa meter ke samping. Setelah itu berguling-guling di kasarnya aspal jalan. Uughh.. benar-benar menyakitkan.

Saat itu, aku masih mendengar suara gaduh dari orang-orang di sana. Aku melihat beberapa diantara mereka menghampiriku. Dengan sekuat tenaga yang masih kumiliki, aku mencoba untuk bangkit walaupun itu sia-sia saja. Mataku terus mencari keberadaannya. Si namja manis itu. Namun apa yang kulihat benar-benar menyakiti hatiku. Dengan tidak berperasaan, dia meninggalkanku. Sungguh, mataku berkunang-kunang saat ini. Hingga semuanya berakhir dengan kegelapan.

Jujur saja aku benar2 ingin menghantam wajah orang ini. tapi entah kenapa aku menjadi tidak tega. Maka kuputuskan cara lain untuk menghukumnya.

' _Cepat tangani dia...'_

 _' Darahnya banyak sekali...'_

 _Pipppp..pipppp..pippp.._

 _' Dokter, tekanan darahnya semakin menurun..'_

 _' Siapkan alat itu..'_

 _Piiipppppp...piiipppp..piipppppp.._

.

.

Dimana aku? Ruangan ini serba putih. Penglihatanku..

" Hiks.. Donghae... hiks.."

" Donghae-ah.. kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini sayang? "

" Bangun sayang.. ayo nak, ini eomma.. hiks.. bangun nak, Donghae... chagiya hiks.."

Kuedarkan pandanganku saat semuanya sudah begitu jelas. Kini aku tau. Aku berada di rumah sakit. Suara-suara ini.. ada apa dengan mereka? Kenapa mereka semua menangis? Dan siapa yang mereka tangisi? Apa orang itu? Siapa orang itu? Wajahnya jelek sekali. Kenapa mereka memanggil-manggil namaku di samping orang itu? Jelas-jelas aku ada di sini. Duduk di soffa ini. Tepat di belakang mereka.

" Donghae.. bangun nak.. hiks.."

Eomma.. eomma ada di sini? Appa juga. Kenapa? Ada apa sebenarnya? Bukankah mereka sedang ke Eropa?

" Yeobo, sudahlah.. Donghae memang koma, tapi aku yakin ia akan segera sadar. Kumohon, jangan menangis lagi."

Mwo? Koma? Ck, aku benar-benar ingin tau. Mana mungkin aku bisa koma. Hey aku disini. Tak ingin menunggu lagi, segera kudekati mereka. Mereka menangis. Aku tau itu.

" Appa, eomma.. ada apa dengan ka..."

Seketika itu juga ucapanku terputus. Mataku terbelalak. Ini tidak mungkin. Disana.. di depanku.. kulihat tubuhku terbaring tak berdaya dengan selang infus dan berbagai alat medis lainnya yang menancap.

" Tidak mungkin.. jadi benar, aku koma?"

Aku pun berlari. Berlari keluar dari gedung rumah sakit ini. Tak peduli pada orang-orang yang kutabraki. Hingga aku sampai pada suatu tempat. Kuputuskan untuk duduk di bawah pohon. Menenangkan segala pikiran yang berkecamuk di otakku.

" Aku mati.."

" Tidak! Aku masih koma."

" Ya, aku masih koma. Aku tidak mungkin mati."

" Aaaarrgghhh!"

.

.

" Es kriim! Es krimm! Beli satu dapat satu.. es kriimm..!"

Kkkk, aku sedikit tertawa mendengar orang itu. Cara berjualannya aneh. Haahhhh... yah, sekarang ini, keadaanku sudah membaik. Aku ambil sisi positifnya saja. Aku sadar, saat ini aku memang arwah. Tapi yang penting adalah aku belum mati. Aku adalah arwah yang tidak dapat dilihat, namun aku dapat menyentuh apapun.

" Es kriimm.. beli satu dapat satuu!"

Ck! Aku risih mendengar suara tukang penjual es krim itu. Yah, salahku juga karena sedari tadi aku berdiri di depan orang itu. Beruntung aku tidak terlihat. Tanpa sengaja aku menyenggol sebuah botol yang entah apa isinya itu. Sesaat aku heran. Aku masih bisa menyentuh kah? Maka sekali lagi, tanganku terulur ke depan. Mencoba untuk menyentuh botol yang lainnya.

Bruk

" Aigoo, tumben anginnya besar. Hahh.. botol-botolku.."

Wow! Ini hebat. Hhmm.. Dan ide nakal terlintas di otakku. Kkkkk~

Aku menjatuhkan lagi botol-botol milik orang ini. hahahaha sungguh ini menyenangkan.

" Hey! Pergilah! Jangan mengganggu orang itu!"

Kutolehkan kepalaku. Siapa orang ini? Dia berbicara padaku?

" Wae? Pergi. Aku bisa melihatmu hantu nakal!"

..What the..

" Hantu? Nakal? Aku? Kau pikir siapa dirimu?"

" Aish, jinja.. akan kubacakan mantra agar kau gosong. Mau?"

" Mwo? Kau.."

" Hushh, hush.."

" Ck! Arraseo.." aku pun memutuskan untuk pergi. Aku baru ingat, beberapa temanku dulu pernah mengatakan bahwa mereka bisa melihat hantu. Apa orang itu juga ya? Tetapi, apa aku termasuk hantu? Ah entahlah.. lebih baik aku pergi mencari namja manisku.

" Gara-gara kau aku menjadi seperti ini Lee Hyukjae. Aku akan menggangumu. Aku akan membalaskan dendamku. Kau! Orang yang sudah membuat keluargaku menangis."

.

.

.

 **:: Flashback & Donghae POV End::**

At kamar Hyukjae..

Donghae tidak tega melihat Hyukjae menangis. Tapi ingatan yang kembali muncul dalam memorinya membuatnya cukup geram kepada namja manis itu. Lagipula, hal yang baru saja ia lakukan pada Hyukjae belum tidak seberapa. Bahkan Hyukjae tidak koma seperti dirinya. Keluarganya juga tidak menangisinya. Intinya, Donghae sama sekali belum puas.

" Hiks.."

" ..." suara isakan Hyukjae mengaburkan semua pikiran jahat Donghae. Dipikir-pikir, kasihan juga namja manis ini. Donghae pun mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap-usap surai lembut milik Hyukjae, berharap Hyukjae akan bisa berhenti menangis. Namun dengan kasar Hyukjae menepis tangan Donghae.

" Jangan menyentuhku lagi! Hiks.." Hyukjae mendongak ia menatap Donghae. Membuat namja tampan itu terpaku melihat wajah kusut Hyukjae.

" ..."

" Pergi!" sentak Hyukjae. Donghae pun memasang wajah dinginnya.

" Tidak."

" Wae~ hiks.. kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan bukan? Hiks.. pergi!"

" Memang benar. Tetapi aku tetap tidak mau pergi." Hyukjae menatap donghae dengan tidak percaya.

" Wae? Tidak terima? Ingat Lee Hyukjae, kau sudah membuatku menjadi seperti ini. Aku akan pergi kalau kau bisa membuatku hidup seperti dulu."

" Brengsek." Ucap Hyukjae lirih. Bahkan tatapannya saat ini sudah tidak mengarah pada Donghae lagi.

" Apa kau bilang?"

" Brengsek.. kau benar-benar namja BRENGSEK!"

Donghae mencengkeram dagu Hyukjae. Kata-kata namja manis itu menyulut emosinya. " Dengar Lee Hyukjae, saat ini kau milikku. Dan aku bisa memperlakukanmu lebih kejam dari ini."

" Aku tidak takut!"

" Baiklah.." Donghae melepas cengkramannya. " Kalau begitu, sekarang aku bisa menikmati hole ketatmu itu lagi bukan?"

Hyukjae benar-benar benci seringai yang dikeluarkan Donghae. " Tidak! Pergi! Kau jahat! Pergiiii! Eeemmpphh" dengan sekuat tenaga Hyukjae meronta, mencoba lepas dari pelukan Donghae. Namun apa daya, walaupun arwah Donghae tetap kuat seperti biasanya. Dia peluk tubuh ramping Hyukjae dengan salah satu tangannya. Ia lumat bibir sexy Hyukjae. Tak lupa lidahnya menarik-narik lidah Hyukjae agar mau bermain bersamanya. Dengan segala cara dan tanpa mau bersusah payah menyibak selimut yang mereka kenakan, Donghae berusaha secepat mungkin untuk memasukan penis gemuknya ke dalam anus Hyukjae. Walaupun dengan keadaan mereka yang saat ini –tidur saling berhadapan- ditambah Donghae yang memeluk erat Hyukjae, tidak menyusahkan Donghae untuk terus menikmati remasan pada penisnya itu.

" Eeeemmmpppphhhh!" teriakan Hyukjae tersumbat bibir Donghae yang masih menciuminya dengan rakus. Bahkan ia tidak bisa mendesah dengan leluasa saat pinggul Donghae bergerak cepat. Menghujam anusnya yang sudah memerah itu.

Plop..pyaachh..

" Aahh! Ahh! Ahh!" lagi dan lagi Hyukjae menyuarakan kenikmatan yang dialaminya. Memang sakit pada awalnya, tapi lama-kelamaan rasa nikmat itu kembali muncul.

" Kau mendesah terlalu keras Hyukkie. aahhh.. apa kau.. tidak malu, jika desahanmu di dengar orang tuamu, hm?"

" Aaah, ah, empphh.." masih di dalam pelukan erat Donghae, Hyukjae berusaha menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Adegan tersebut berlangsung tidak lama. Sperma mereka keluar di tempat yang berbeda. Hyukjae di perut Donghae, sedangkan Donghae tetap di dalam hole Hyukjae seperti tadi malam.

" Hosh, hosh, hosh.." deru nafas Hyukjae kembali terdengar. Begitu pula dengan Donghae. Morning sex memang menyenangkan, pikir namja mesum itu. Donghae kembali mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia tidak peduli pada keringat mereka yang lengket. Ia menghirup aroma rambut Hyukjae. Sensasi setelah melakukan sex memang perlu dirasakan dan dinikmati. Inilah mengapa ia tidak mau melepaskan Hyukjae. Aroma namja manis itu begitu memabukkan.

" Zzzzz... zzz.."

Donghae tersenyum. Ia tahu, Hyukjae tertidur. Yang membutanya lebih senang lagi adalah Hyukjae tidak meronta-ronta lagi seperti tadi.

' _... Aku tidak ingin mengakuinya, aku tidak ingin mengakuinya sekarang...'_

 **.**

 **.**

Tok, tok, tok!

" Hyukkie? Kau sudah berangkat?"

Mrs. Lee mengetuk-ketuk pintu kamar Hyukjae sedari tadi. Ia heran kenapa anaknya tidak muncul sedari tadi di bawah. Bahkan sampai ayahnya berangkat, Hyukjae tak kunjung keluar juga.

" Hyukkie? kau masih belum bangun?"

Tok, tok, tok..

" Hyukkie.."

Ceklek

" Eomma.."

" Hyukkie, kau belum berangkat ke sekolah? Hey, chagi, ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kau sakit? Kenapa tidak bilang pada eomma hm?"

" Eomma, ada yang ingin Hyukkie sampaikan. Sebenarnya Hyukkie.."

Grep

Deg!

Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tahu siapa yang memeluknya dari belakang saat ini. siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Donghae.

' Hyukkie, hanya kau yang bisa melihatku di rumah ini. Lihatlah, eommamu tidak bisa melihatku. Lalu, kau mau mengadu apa, chagiya?' Donghae berbisik pelan ke telinga Hyukjae. Bahkan lidahnya tak berhenti untuk menjilati cuping telinga namja penyuka stroberi itu.

" Hyukkie? gwaenchana? Kau mau bilang apa sayang? Kenapa mukamu memerah seperti itu?"

" Engh, sebenarnya Hyukkie hanya mau bilang.."

' Katakan dengan jelas Hyukkie.' salah satu tangan nakal Donghae bahkan telah masuk ke dalam kaos longgar yang dikenakan Hyukjae. Ia memilin pelan nipple Hyukjae, sengaja membuatnya menegang. Kalau dipikir-pikir, dari kemarin Donghae tidak menyentuh bagian sensitif Hyukkie yang ini. kenapa ia bisa lupa?

" Emh, eomma." Hyukjae membungkuk. Ia memegangi perutnya. Jika dilihat Hyukjae seperti orang yang sakit perut jika seperti itu. Padahal ia sedang memegang tangan Donghae. Dan sudut pandang itulah yang digunakan Mrs. Lee pada anaknya.

" Aigoo, perutmu sakit sayang? Sudah minum obat?"

" Ndee, eomma. Hyukkie akan istirahat di kamar saja ndee?"

" Baiklah kalau begitu. Nanti eomma yang akan menelepon ke sekolah. Selamat beristirahat ndee. Jika lapar, makanan sudah tersedia di meja makan."

" Ndee eomma.. gomawo"

Mrs. Lee pun pergi. Ia kembali ke kamarnya. Dan sekarang lihatlah, bisa-bisanya Hyukjae menikmati apa yang dilakukan oleh Donghae padanya saat ini. namun akal sehatnya kembali menyadarkannya kembali. Ia jauhkan tangan donghae dari tubuhnya dan segera masuk ke dalam kamar.

" Jangan menyentuhku!"

" Kau lupa? Aku bisa melakukan apapun yang kuinginkan." Donghae merayap mendekati Hyukjae yang sudah duduk di pojokkan tempat tidurnya. Ia benar-benar takut sekarang. Sedetik saja ia tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dari jangkauan Lee Donghae.

" Ada apa dengamu? Kemarilah."

" Andwee.." ucap Hyukjae lirih. Matanya berair. Sungguh menggemaskan. Donghae tidak tahan lagi. Ditariknya tangan Hyukjae. Ia mendekap Hyukjae untuk kesekian kalinya.

" Kukatakan padamu Lee Hyukjae. Jika kau mengadukan semua ini ke keluargamu, maka aku tidak akan segan-segan lagi untuk menyetubuhimu di depan mereka semua. Kau mengerti?"

Hyukjae mengangguk. Dengan perlahan tapi pasti, Donghae mendekatkan kepalanya ke wajah Hyukjae. Namja manis itu tau apa yang akan Donghae lakukan kepadanya. Menciumnya.

" Emmhh.. sudah.. hentikaannhh..uungghh.."

Cpk, cpk..

" Ahhh.." Hyukjae mendesah saat Donghae memindahkan bibirnya ke leher Hyukjae. Menciptakan tanda merah keunguan di sana.

" Kumohon, sudahh.. Donghaehh. Aku ingin mandi.."

" ..."

" Jebalhh.."

" Haahh.. Arraseo. Mandilah."

Hyukjae merasa lega sekali karena Donghae mau mengizinkannya mandi saat ini. ia berharap saat ia keluar dari kamar mandi, namja mesum itu sudah tidak ada di dalam kamarnya.

 **SKIP**

Tok, tok, tok..

" Hyukkie.."

" ndee Eomma."

Ceklek

" Ada apa eomma?"

" Kau habis mandi rupanya. Begini, paman dan bibimu datang. Temuilah dulu hm? Sebentar saja. Setelah itu kau boleh masuk ke dalam kamarmu lagi."

" Arraseo eomma."

Mrs. Lee dan Hyukjae segera turun ke bawah. Begitu pula dengan Donghae yang terus saja mengikutinya kemanapun ia berada.

" Hallo chagiya.. bagaimana kabarmu hm?" satu per satu paman dan bibinya menciumi pii namja manis itu.

" Baik paman, bibi." Hyukjae tersenyum menanggapinya.

" Benarkah? Tapi, kau kelihatan pucat Hyukkie?" tanya paman.

" Dan, hei kenapa lehermu merah-merah sayang?" selanjutnya bibi yang bertanya. Dan masih banyak lagi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diajukan mereka pada Hyukjae. Membuat Hyukjae gugup.

" Se-sebenarnya.. aku.."

Donghae melihat dengan jelas bahwa Hyukjae akan membeberkan semuanya pada orang tua- orang tua itu. Gelagatnya sama seperti tadi. Saat dia hampir saja mengadu pada eommanya. Tetapi, bukankah seharusnya Donghae tenang-tenang saja? Bukankah dia tidak terlihat oleh mereka –kecuali Hyukjae-.

Usut punya usut, Donghae hanya takut bahwa setelah Hyukjae mengadu, dan mereka mempercayainya, Donghae akan dibacakan mantra-mantra tidak jelas untuk mengusirnya dari sini. Bagaimana kalau nanti tubuhny agosong karena mantra itu? Enak saja. Dia sudah berusaha mati-matian untuk mendapatkan tubuh six pack seperti sekarang ini. Dia tidak rela.

Maka sekali lagi Donghae memperingatkan Hyukjae. ' Katakan dengan sejelas-jelasnya Hyukkie. katakan apa yang telah ku perbuat. Seharusnya kau malu,karena telah diperkosa oleh arwah macam diriku ini.'

Deg!

' Eotohkae?' batin Hyukjae sengsara.

Lagi. Tangan donghae lagi-lagi merayap ke nipple Hyukjae, lalu memilinnya. ' Damn! Donghae sialan! Enghh..' erang hyuk dalam hati. Tanpa sadar Hyukjae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, membuat semua orang terheran-heran saat melihatnya.

" Gwaencaha chagi?" tanya Mrs. Lee. Hyukjae tidak menjawab. Ia benar-benar gugup dan tidak bisa berkonsentrasi saat ini. Ia hanya memegang kedua tangan nakal donghae yang terus bergerak dibalik bajunya itu. Hal ini terlihat ganjil bagi mereka. Karena dari pandangan mereka Hyukjae terlihat sedang menggaruk-garuk dadanya.

" Badanmu gatal Hyukkie?" tanya bibi

" Engh, iya, eomma, badan hyukkie gatal-gatal. Entah kenapa. Jadi.. Bolehkan hyukkie ke kamar?"

" Hahahaha.. arraseo chagiya."

Setelah di izinkan, Hyukjae dan Donghae kembali ke kamar. Sesampainya di kamar, Donghae langsung mendorong Hyukjae hingga ia jatuh ke kasur.

" Kau rupanya sudah berani padaku Lee Hyukjae?" Hyukjae dapat melihat kilatan marah dari mata Donghae. Ia berani jamin bahwa setelah ini, tubuhnya kan remuk dihajar Donghae.

Dan benar saja, saat ini pakaiannya sudah dikoyak-koyak oleh namja liar itu. Mulutnya dijadikan bulan-bulanan oleh donghae. Lumat, hisap, lumat, hisap. Begitu seterusnya. Tidak berbeda dengan nasib kedua nipplenya. Pilin, jilat, hisap, gigit. Mungkin Hyukjae akan terlena bila Donghae melakukannya dengan perlahan. Tetapi ini, sekarang ini Donghae benar-benar dikuasai oleh nafsu. Namja itu tidak peduli jika Hyukjae menangis.

" Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama. Langsung to the point saja." Ucap Donghae dingin. Hyukjae sudah pasrah kali ini. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Bahkan saat Donghae menyuruhnya menungging. Ia hanya bisa menuruti kemauan namja itu. Memposisikan badannya, memperlihatkan lubang anusnya yang merah merona. Semestara itu, Donghae melepas semua bajunya. Menyiapkan kejantanannya yang sudah mulai menegang.

Tanpa aba-aba, Donghae memasukan penisnya ke hole Hyukjae. " Aaakkkkhhhmmmmmmpppphhh.." Air mata keluar perlahan dari mata Hyukjae. Ia membungkam mulutnya dengan bantal agar suaranya tidak terdengar dari bawah.

" Aaghh, ahhh, aakh!" tubuh Hyukjae sedikit melengkung ketika Donghae menemukan titik prostatnya. Namun baru saja ia merasakan kenikmatan, Donghae mengangkat tubuhnya. Sambil masih menggerakan pinggulnya, donghae membawa Hyukjae keluar kamar. Mata Hyukjae membulat saat tau apa yang ada di pikiran Donghae.

" Tidak, kumohon, janganhh.. hiks.. jangan.."

Donghae tidak menulikan pendengarannya. Ia tetap membawa Hyukjae ke arah tangga. Dan di sanalah Donghae kembali menyetubuhi Hyukjae. Di ujung tangga, dalam keadaan berdiri dan posisi Hyukjae yang membelakangi, Donghae leluasa menusukan kejantanannya lagi dan lagi.

 **JLEB! JLEB! JLEB! JLEB!**

Sekuat tenaga Hyukjae meredam desahannya, walaupun kenyataanya tusukan Donghae selalu memberikan kenikmatan tiada tara untuknya. Karena sesungguhnya, situasi semacam ini malah memberikan efek yang tidak main-main pada permainan mereka. Jantung Hyukjae berdebar keras, takut jika sewaktu-waktu paman, bibi, ataupun eommanya mendongak ke atas dan akhirnya mengetahui perbuatan mereka.

" Eenghhh.. keluaarrhhh.." geram mereka berdua. Hyukjae mati-matian agar desahannya tidak keluar begitu keras.

" Hosh.. hosh.. hosh.." masih dalam keadaan seperti orang yang kekurangan oksigen, Donghae langsung membawa Hyukjae masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia rebahkan tubuh Hyukjae ke kasur. Sedangkan Donghae duduk diam memandanginya. Bibir membengkak, mata terpejam, kulit sekitar leher dan dada merah-merah, dan bekas-bekas air mata di pipi. Begitulah keadaan Hyukjae sekarang. Tak hayal membuat hati Donghae sakit. Ia menyesal memperlakukan Hyukjae seperti ini.

" Tidurlah. Aku akan pergi."

Mata Hyukjae terbuka. " Mwo?"

" Apa yang kuinginkan selama ini sudah terwujud. Kau..tubuhmu.. sudah kucicipi berulang kali. Jadi, aku akan pergi. Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan menggangumu lagi, Lee Hyukjae." Donghae berkata sedingin mungkin.

Tes..

Hyukjae beranjak. Air matanya meleleh untuk kesekian kalinya. " Kau.. pergi.. kau..hiks.. apa yang kau lakukan?"

Donghae menolehkan kepalanya. Sungguh, ia tidak bisa melihat Hyukjae seperti ini. " kau menangis lagi? Kenapa kau selalu menangis? Hah! Kenapa!"

" Hiks.. hiks.." Hyukjae menunduk mendengar bentakan Donghae. Kakinya bergetar kali ini. dadanya bergemuruh.

" Kau yang membuatku melakukannya, jadi jangan menangis."

" Hiks, apa yang kulakukan? Hiks.. katakan saja.. kau sudah bosan padaku bukan?"

" Mwo?" Donghae menatap Hyukjae tidak percaya. Pasti ada kesalahan pada kupingnya.

" Hiks.. kau.. dengan segala kesempurnaanmu, pasti dengan mudah bosan mengagahi tubuh jelek miliku ini. tapi kenapa! Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

" Hyuk, kau.."

" Katakan! Kau bosan menyentuhku! Kau bosan melihat tubuhku! Katakan! Kau memang brengsek Lee Donghae!" Hyukjae melemparkan bantal dan gulingnya ke arah Donghae.

" Apa yang kau lakukan? Hyukkie? Lee Hyukjae !" Donghae menghalau segala kelakuan Hyukjae saat ini. bukannya ia merasa sakit atau apa? Yang tidak ia habis pikir adalah, segala perkataan Hyukjae padanya. Apakah Hyukjae sudah mau menerimanya?

" Hei.. sssstttt.. uljimaa.. Hyukkie.." Donghae mendekap Hyukjae.

" Pergi! Pergilah! Brengsek! Kau memang engh..." tubuh yang meronta-ronta itu, dengan tiba-tiba ambruk tak sadarkan diri.

" Oh astaga Hyukkie?"

Tanpa membuang waktu Donghae segera membawa Hyukjae ke atas kasur. Membuatnya senyaman mungkin disana. Tak lupa ia memakaikan Hyukjae pakaian yang sepantasnya. Ia tahu bahwa sedar tadi pagi namja manis itu belum makan apapun. Ditambah lagi aktivitas mereka yang cukup menguras tenaga.

Tak beberapa lama, mata Hyukjae terbuka. Donghae menatapnya dengan sendu. Begitu pula dengan Hyukjae. " Tidurlah. Aku akan memelukmu."

" Hae.. hiks.."

" Sssttt, uljima.. tidurlah." Donghae memeluk Hyukjae dengan erat. cara ini akan selalu ampuh untuk Hyukjae. Ia akan tertidur seperti sekarang ini. Entah mengapa pelukan, dekapan dan belaian yang diberikan oleh Donghae kepadanya mampu membuat tubuhnya terlena. Perlakuan tersebut selalu membawanya ke dalam sebuah kenyamanan yang selama ini belum pernah ia dapatkan dari siapapun.

Sekali lagi, Donghae memandang sendu Hyukjae, "Maafkan aku, aku janji setelah ini, aku tak akan menggangumu lagi, sayangku."

Dalam keheningan malam, sebuah bisikan sendu yang sarat akan rasa bersalah dan perasaan cinta yang dalam, mengantarkan Hyukjae merasuk ke alam mimpi semakin dalam.

" Saranghae.."

.

.

 **4 hari kemudian... saat pulang sekolah..**

" Hyukkie, antarkan Hyung ke rumah sakit ndee. Kata Kyuhyun, Donghae kemarin sudah siuman." Sungmin, sahabat yang merangkap menjadi hyung bagi Hyukjae, menatap penuh harap namja manis itu. Menimbulkan kekehan kecil dari Hyukjae.

" Arraseo.. kau tidak perlu menatapku seperti itu hyung."

" Hehehe, gomawo ndee. Cha~ kita berangkat." Seru Sungmin.

SKIP

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, jantung Hyukjae semakin berdebar. Banyak pertanyaan melintas di pikirannya. Apakah Donghae masih mengenalku? Apakah dia hiang ingatan? Apa Donghae mengingat kejadian itu? Dan masih banyak yang lainnya. Bahkan ia tak menanggapi omongan-omongan Sungmin. Hingga kesadarannya kembali saat Sungmin berteriak

" Sudah sampai ! Hallo Donghaeeee!"

 **DEG**

Hyukjae melihatnya. Melihat seorang namja yang selama ini mengisinya. Kakinya gemetar saat Donghae berbalik menatapnya. Mereka berdua membatu namun saling menatap. Hingga suara deheman Kyuhyun menyadarkan mereka kembali.

" Kyu, jadi donghae sudah boleh pulang?" tanya Sungmin.

" Nde Minnie. Diakan sudah siuman 2 hari yang lalu. Nanti sore aku akan mengurus kepulangannya."

" Oohh begitu. Bagaimana keadaanmu Hae?"

" ..."

" ..."

" ..."

" ..."

" Ehem! Apa kalian mau menyelesaikan masalah kalian? Karena sedari tadi kulihat kalian berdua saling berpandang-pandangan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun." Ujar Kyuhyun yang sudah jengah melihat tingkah mereka bedua.

" A-aniya.. a-aku pulang saja. Permisi.." Hyukjae membungkukan badannya dan berniat pergi. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat sebuah suara memanggilnya.

" Hyukkie.."

' _Donghae..'_

" Haahhh.. kalian memang punya masalah ternyata. Sudahlah, kami akan keluar untuk mengurus administrasi." Kata Kyuhyun

" Dan saat kami kembali, masalah kalian harus sudah terselesaikan. Arraseo?" sambung Sungmin.

Ceklek.

Sepeninggal Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, Donghae serta Hyukjae masih dalam aksi diam mereka. bedanya, kini Donghae yang menghampiri Hyukjae. Jangan khawatir, segala peralatan medis sudah dilepas dari tubuh Donghae kemarin.

" Lee Hyukjae.." panggil Donghae sekali lagi.

" Ndee.." jawab Hyukjae singkat dengan kepala tertunduk.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Hyukjae mendongak. " A-aku.. aku.. mengantar Sungmin Hyung."

" ..."

" ..."

" Kau tidak takut padaku? Aku bisa saja.."

" Aku pulang saja. Maaf jika mengganggumu." Potong Hyukjae.

Namun baru beberapa langkah, lengannya sudah ditangkap oleh Donghae. " Kau takut? Hm?" Donghae berbisik ke telinga Hyukjae.

" Lepash.."

" Wae? Bukankah aku belum sempat waktu itu? Kau pikir aku akan melepaskanmu sekarang?"

" Andwee! Jangan menyentuhku lagi! Hiks.. kau belum puas?"

" Memang apa yang kulakukan, eoh?" Donghae terkejut melihat respon Hyukjae.

" hiks.. kau tidak mengingatnya?" Hyukjae menatap Donghae lekat.

"..."

" Hiks, tentu saja. Kau sudah bosan pada tubuhku..hiks.."

 **DEG**

" _Hiks.. kau.. dengan segala kesempurnaanmu, pasti dengan mudah bosan mengagahi tubuh jelek miliku ini. tapi kenapa! Kenapa kau melakukannya?"_

" _Katakan! Kau bosan menyentuhku! Kau bosan melihat tubuhku! Katakan! Kau memang brengsek Lee Donghae!"_

Sekilas Donghae mengingat kata-kata yang persis dikatakan oleh Hyukjae. ' Apa mimpiku benar-benar terjadi? Tidak mungkin.' Batin Donghae penasaran.

" Sudahlah, lepaskan aku." Sekali lagi Hyukjae meronta.

" Katakan padaku. Katakan padaku Hyu-Hyukkie. Apa aku pernah.. menyentuhmu?"

Deg _!_

' _Dia ingat?'_

" Tidak!" Hyukjae masih berupaya melepaskan cengkraman Donghae pada lengannya.

" T-tapi kata-katamu.. jelaskan padaku!" bentak Donghae saat itu juga.

" Kau memperkosaku! Menyetubuhiku dengan seenak kepalamu! Kau puas!"

Dalam sekali sentak akhirnya lengan Hyukjae terlepas dari Donghae.

" Hyu-hyukkie.." Donghae menatap Hyukkie sendu.

" Hiks.. Aku mau pulang.. hiraukan aku.. hiks.." Hyukjae berjalan ke arah pintu.

 **GREP!**

" D-donghae..."

Kali ini, Donghae memeluk namja manis itu. Ia takut kalau Hyukjae pasti akan dengan mudah terlepas jika ia hanya memegang lengannya saja. Maka dari itu, kali ini Donghae memeluknya seerat mungkin.

" Maafkan aku.. Lee Hyukjae, aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Sungguh.. maafkan aku. Maafkan aku hyukkie. jeongmal mianhae."

" Donghae.. lepaskan aku. Kau akan bosan padaku. Pergilah, hiks." Jujur, hati Hyukjae sakit saat mengatakannya. Tapi ia tidak mau jika kelak Donghae akan meninggalkannya juga.

" Beri aku kesempatan Hyukkie. Untuk membenahi segala perbuatanku padamu. Kumohon.."

" Hiks.. benarkah? Hiks.. kalau begitu.. hiks, kalau begitu kau harus menikahiku.. arraseo?"

Donghae tersenyum gembira. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Hyukjae akan memaafkannya. Ia berjanji, mulai detik ini sampai kapanpun itu, ia tidak akan memperlakukan Hyukjae dengan kasar lagi.

" Arraseo, arraseo. Aku mau. Aku akan menikahimu segera." Donghae merenggangkan pelukannya untuk melihat wajah namja yang sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu.

" Aku sangat mencintaimu Hyukkie. Maafkan aku. Aku akan menjadikanmu istriku secepatnya. Memberikanmu kehidupan yang membahagiakan yang sudah sepantasnya kau dapatkan dariku. Saranghae, my love.."

" Hiks, nado Hae-ah"

.

.

.

Dan cerita ini ditutup dengan pelukan mesra dari mereka berdua. Akhirnya selesai jugaaaaa ^0^

Ini dia chap 2 nya. Maaf klo lama ya. Nyehehehehe.. nyari adegan NC itu lho yang susah. Hohohohoho.. semoga pada suka ya. Mian klo ada yang kurang srek. Apalagi sama adegan NC nya. Bwakakakak..

Oh ya makasih ya yang udah pada review. Kalian bener-bener jadi penyemangatku.

Buat FF yang selanjutnya.. masih blong. Tapi aku udah nentuin Ratenya sih.

pastinya Rate M dooong.. hahahahaha..

#readerstolongabaikanyangsatuini.. ^^ see you. Muach :*


End file.
